The Child of Darkness
by makacatori
Summary: YAOI HPXNaruto Crossover, Twelve year old Naruto faked his death and tore open the fabric of reality to join his master, he who must not be named, in London. Now at sixteen, Naruto will impersonate a transfer student in Hogwarts.EvilNaruto HAITUS


**The Child of Darkness **by makacatori or TK

(Horror/romance/action/adventure)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

**Summary:** HP X Naruto Crossover, Twelve year old Naruto faked his death and tore open the fabric of reality to join his master, he who must not be named, in London. Now at age sixteen, Naruto will be impersonating a transfer student from Japan in Hogwarts. However, not everything goes as planned as Dumbledore hires very familiar guards. Evil Naruto. YAOI

**A/N:** **Unstable Fool** gave me permission to write a story like **Ultimate Betrayal**, which I must say is fantastic and better than mine. I basically used how Naruto covered his betrayal and to whom he went to. Otherwise my story is very different.

**Warnings:** YAOI (pairings undecided, voting at the bottom), character death, evil/powerful/smart Naruto, cursing, violence, gore, possible lime, mentions of abuse (physical, sexual and verbal), this is a HP X Naruto crossover.

**Legend:**

"Blah" Talking

_Blah_ Thinking

**Prologue**

Escape and submission

Sasuke crouched over the prone figure of Naruto, who breathed shallowly, a gaping hole in his chest. Sasuke pulled out a kunai, staring at the Kunai and Naruto's neck, Sasuke began to reach forward to slit Naruto's throat, but at the last moment his heart prevailed and he whispered "I can't, I can't kill you Naruto. I can't kill you koi. I will return and we can be happy together again. I will return and then we can marry each other, but I have to get my revenge first." Sasuke said tossing the kunai aside

"This will not do." Said a voice behind Sasuke, Sasuke turned around, frightened that he had not detected the person. There stood an imposing figure. The man's hood shielded his head and face. The figure was an inch taller than Sasuke, but far more petite and lithe. "You're supposed to kill me." The figure said kicking Naruto.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded regally.

"Hmm, I'm surprised, but then I guess the Sharingan can not see all."

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded again.

"Oh, forgive my rudeness. I am the real Uzumaki Naruto." The figure said lowering his hood. Naruto looked at Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes widened at the boy who claimed to be Naruto. All of the features were correct, sky blue eyes, whisker marks and bright blond hair. But otherwise he differed, bright spiky hair was tied back in a loose pony tail at the base of his skull with a brown leather strap, his facial features were slim and elfin (pointed chin and ears, large slightly slanted eyes, pale skin and high defined cheek bones), he was effeminate and very thin. His canines were slightly pointed and his cherry lips were plump. He wore a billowing black robe, tight black dress pants, a white dress shirt and a black tie. He also wore black combat boots. Sasuke took a step back.

"If you're Naruto, who is this?" Sasuke demanded pointing at the orange clad boy with gaping hole in his chest. The orange clad boy had stopped breathing.

"Oh him?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes, "He's my blood clone. He served his purpose well. I created him, when the Godaime sent a troop out to rescue you. You did well Sasuke, you played your part very well. To the ninja world, Uzumaki Naruto was killed by Uchiha Sasuke. Konoha will celebrate. Ah, I can just imagine the sniveling of Rookie TEN."

"Didn't we mean anything to you?" Sasuke whispered.

"Not them, but" Naruto said eyes looking up at the sky with a peaceful expression. "You did. Did you know you were my first and only crush? The one person I love in Konoha. But then I realized I would always be nothing more than a liability and an inconvenience in your eyes."

"That's not—"

"And today you proved my assumption." Naruto said walking away.

"Where are you going?" Sasuke asked quietly his voice filled with pain and remorse.

"To my master."

"Master? You don't mean Orochimaru?"

"Hah, that weakling couldn't measure to my master or even the power I hold. Where he is, people fear to say his name, they call him He-who-must-not-be-named. He is truly immortal and doesn't rely on switching bodies for immortality. Oh, Sasuke you do know that is what your destiny holds right? Orochimaru only wants you as his vessel. A new body for him."

"What?" Sasuke screeched.

"Well, there's your first mistake, but the most prominent one is that you killed me. And yes you did kill me. My blood clone has stopped breathing. So now there is no where to turn. If you do intend to return to Konoha, I suggest that you use the council against the Godaime, but that's only a thirty percent change that you'll live. Enjoy yourself Sasuke. Enjoy yourself being nothing, but a fool and weakling." Naruto reached into his pocket as Sasuke reached into his pouch for a kunai. Naruto turned his want on Sasuke and yelled "Stupefy." Sasuke froze unable to move.

Then turning the wand over the valley Naruto cast a spell that ripped open a massive dark portal over the valley. Smirking at Sasuke, Naruto turned and fell into the portal. The portal shut with a thunderous clap and suddenly Sasuke was free. "Naruto" he whispered, then turned and ran.

**Ops forgot to put this in:**

Pairing Choices:

**Naruto**

1. Sasuke/Naruto

2. Kabuto/Naruto

3. Itachi/Naruto (if so, Itachi didn't murder the Uchihas some else did)

4. Other

**Harry**

1. Harry/Draco

2. Harry/Ginny

3. Other

**Sasuke**

1. Sasuke/Naruto

2. Sasuke/Neji

3. Sasuke/Kabuto

**Ino**

1. Shikamaru/Ino

2. Neji/Ino

3. Ron/Ino

4. Other

**Shikamaru**

1. Neji/Shikamaru

2. Shikamaru/Ino

3. Shikamaru/Hinata

4. Shikamaru/Hermione

5. Other

**Neji**

1. Sasuke/Neji

2. Neji/Ino

3. Neji/Shikamaru

4. Neji/Harry

5. Other

**Hinata**

1. Shikamaru/Hinata

2. Harry/Hinata

3. Draco/Hinata

4. Other


End file.
